


In your hands

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Titan Shifting, Titan Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Historia had a request for Ymir and Ymir didn't see a reason not to comply.





	In your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ymir/Krista, titan sex prompt posted on the community femslash_kink.  
> Because I already wrote something like that from Historia's point of view once upon a time, I thought I would try doing it with a focus on Ymir this time.

Ymir was a bit weirded out at first but a request to have steamy hot sex from Historia was hardly something she would ever want to refuse, even if it somehow involved using her titan form. It had been unexpected but well, Ymir was the one who had told her to be more honest. And she could always try to indulge her at least once in whatever weird fetish she had, after the girl went to such lengths to take her back from the two idiots she felt like saving out of pity and guilt. Maybe it all came from her own actions, back then she had trapped her in her mouth to quickly drive her away from the walls and that could have caused unexpected reactions and feelings inside Historia. Ymir certainly remembered seeing some eroticism in the saliva dripping from her red cheeks, although the danger had been too high at that time to linger on it. Fetishes could come from the dumbest little thing and at the time of their training days, she had been crazy about Krista's neck all from that one moment when she had pushed her beautiful blond hair on the side of her nape to spread some cream on a mosquito bite.

Seen from above, Historia looked incredibly small. It wasn't a bad view, she laid inside her gigantic palms, legs spread gently by Ymir's big and rough thumbs. Compared to the brownish tone of her hands, Historia's skin looked pale but it didn't take long for a blush to rise on her face and body as she grew more and more horny from the teasing of Ymir's tongue. The size difference made it a messy work but Historia certainly didn't seem to mind. She gasped and arched as her hardened nipples stood out like little rose buds, making Ymir wish she could pinch or gently bite them. With this body however, that wasn't really an option. It only took one long and slow lick for her tongue to stroke her from head to toe and saliva glistened on the reddened skin. It was nothing though, compared to the wetness from her cunt.

The titan growled, if Historia knew what she was thinking she certainly would have reprimanded her for being so crass. Ymir liked to taunt her from time to time with dirty words whispered in her hear, that would make her both blush and scowl. Sadly, it was awkward to speak from within the titan, the sounds came out twisted and her throat felt sore so she avoided it. Her grunts were enough to catch Historia's attention anyway. Her blue eyes would turn towards the big titan face at the slightest sound, pale and dilated with pleasure, strands of hair sticking with sweat to her cheek and neck. Even in that kind of obscene position, she looked beautiful, the light from the sun illuminating her naked body like a holy halo. It made Ymir shiver from inside that giant body.

Her own arousal was difficult to sense, with the flesh and blood surrounding her she felt as if she was immersed in a warm bath. She couldn't know if the wet sensation against her skin came from herself or the burning fluids running around her, nor if the unbearable heat was worsened by her stimulation.

It was better to keep herself focused on Historia, making her gasp and tense up from the sudden pleasure was more than enough to bring Ymir joy. As her arousal climbed higher and higher, she grabbed onto the fingers carrying her body, nails scratching against the skin without restraint yet so small compared to the titan that it could barely be felt. In fact, Ymir wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but she kept toying with her. Each stroke of that big tongue made Historia moan louder until, back arched and toes curled, she let out a short last cry of ecstasy and fell flat in her hands. Muscles suddendly relaxed, eyes hazy and stomach visibly rising with each pant, the receding orgasm made her look almost feverish from all the passion that overcame her.

While her heavy breathing slowly decreased, she didn't stop looking at Ymir for even one second. She laid there for a few minutes without moving and when she felt like she had rested enough, she pulled herself with her hands clasped on one finger to sit, then stand up. With a small gesture, Historia beckoned her to bring her head closer and when she did so, grasped a strand of hair and climbed above her ear. She continued along her neck, stepped on her shoulder and stopped on her back, bending down to gently tap the titan's neck. Ymir closed her eyes to concentrate on getting out. The flesh twisted around her, cracking like an eggshell as she pushed away, bringing herself back to the open air.

A gust of wind tousled her hair around. She shivered from the cold feeling against her skin and then, the next moment, Historia's hand was on her cheek, a soft warmth coming from it. Their lips met and despite the fact Ymir was still half inside the titan's body, the jolt of pleasure was impossible to mistake. She felt it in her flesh, her blood, her bones, how much she wanted her and how much she needed those hands to touch any part of her.

As they said, after effort came comfort.

 


End file.
